


Love Ain't

by lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart/pseuds/lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart
Summary: The way you're talking sounds like she's somebody you should hateI may not know what love is girl, but I know what love ain'tCome over, let me show you what she can't'Cause she can only show you what love ain't





	Love Ain't

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my writings that I never posted. Here's another one based on a song.

** _January_ **

“Hey hey hey” Emily tried her best Fat Albert impression as she entered the hotel room, already energized for the game that was taking place later that day.

“Meh.” Kelley tossed her phone on the bed before going back to foam rolling on the floor.

“What’s wrong ?” Emily sat on the floor between the beds, kicking the foam roller out from under Kelley’s leg to get her attention.

“She told me she was taking a train and coming to the game and then just texted me saying she can’t because she’s too busy at work.” Kelley sounded completely defeated as she pulled her legs up to her chest and stared down, she didn’t want to look at Emily’s sympathetic eyes. “Then she pulled the ‘well you’re always busy’ card like I didn’t just fly out 2 weeks ago for the 24 hours I had free to spend just a few hours with her… a few hours that she made me spend at her co workers birthday party.. even when I’m back home and in town she doesn’t make.the effort”

“Kell thats….” Emily searched for the right words to say.

“That’s what happens when you’re in a relationship and both have demanding careers.” Kelley took a deep breath before she stood up and flopped face first onto her bed. “Am I ever going to find someone who appreciates the efforts I make?” She let out a muffled groan as she pushed her face into the comforter.

Emily stood up and used her arms to force Kelley to roll over and look at her.“Look, I know nothing about love as a single 25 year old but I can tell you that’s not how it should be. She should be here today. She should be showing up in the big moments.” Kelley sighed as Emily laid on the bed next to her, rolling onto her side to match her face. “You’re trying your best, anyone who doesn’t see that and love you more for it… doesn’t deserve you.”

And here come the tears. Kelley finally let them spill out. Emily sat up and leaned her back up against the headboard before using all of her strength to pull the full body weight of Kelley next to her, allowing the woman to rest her head on Emily’s chest and cry. “Shhh” She cooed as she rubbed her back and pushed her hair back out of her face.

“We’re gonna go out there and you’re gonna channel all of your anger into the game and towards the Canadians. No yellows though okay?” Emily joked, earning a sniffle and laugh from Kelley who’s breathing had finally settled down before she closed her eyes.“You’ll be alright.”

“As long as you’re here with me, I’ll be alright.” Kelley whispered.

_ **February** _

“The great Emily Sonnett speaking, how can I make your night the best night ever?” She cheerfully answered her phone after realizing it was Kelley. Kelley instantly broke into laughter and it warmed her heart in a way that no one else could.

“Wanna come over and watch a movie?”Kelley couldn’t help but still be laughing.

“I thought you had plans with your girlfriend? ” Emily asked confused as she walked out of the loud crowded area of her and her sisters shared apartment where their friends were pregaming before going to the bar.

“Right, she cancelled.” Kelley spoke out in almost a whisper.

“Um Why?” Emily asked confused.

“She didn’t give a reason just said she couldn’t tonight and she’d call me tomorrow.”

Emily thought it was best to not try and push the conversation further so she sipped the last of her first beer of the night. “Do you have popcorn?”

Kelley, completely thrown off let out another laugh. “What kind of silly question is that? I have kernels and a popper. It’s the real stuff.” She proudly stated.

“I’ll be over in 20.” Emily hung up the phone and shoved it into her back pocket before joining everyone in the living room.

“Hey, I’m not gonna go out.” She leaned up on the counter next to her sister who was raising her eyebrow.

“And that is because?” Emma rolled her eyes, annoyed.

“Kelley called, her girlfriend is being an ass again. So I told her I’d go watch a movie with her.” Emily grabbed her keys and wallet from the counter.

“You’re so whipped.” Emma teased.

“Hey, can’t help that I learned how to be a best friend from the best sister ever.” Emily winked at her sister, doing her best to be an ass kiss before she exited the apartment. 

“Beer?” Emily held up a six pack of Kelley’s favorite beer as the woman answeredthe door in an oversized t shirt and her hair in messy bun, Kelley was a bit stunned to find Emily in a white crop top, ripped black jeans and sandals.

“Damn you’re good.” Kelley pulled her into a hug and backed them into the apartment still holding onto her. “And you look good… wait were you on your way out when I called? Em you didn’t have to come over.” But Kelley loved that she did anyways. 

“Let me breathe.” Emily laughed as she finally unwrapped herself from Kelley smothering her. “I’ve been to those bars a hundred times, I’m not missing anything.”

“Okay well, let me get you something to change into. It’s the least I could do.” Emily sat the beer down as Kelley rushed off to the bedroom. Moments later Kelley was stopped in her tracks as she looked into the kitchen from the hallway at Emily who was leaning up against the counter, causing her crop top rise even higher as she was sipping on one of the beers form the six pack. For the first time in months Kelley was actually turned on and she was so stunned by it she felt herself backing up against the wall as she continued to check Emily out.

“Hellooo.” Emily called out with a laugh, noticing the smirk on Kelley’s face that she didn’t even know was there.

“Huh what?” Kelley came back to her thought, her cheeks heating up at Emily’s laugh. “Take these nerd.” She threw the old surf shop t shirt and shorts towards Emily.

“It’s okay Kel, all the girls stare at these abs.” Emily whispered as she walked past Kelley to the bathroom.

While Emily was changing Kelley found herself on the couch almost in a panic at how turned on she had been from seeing Emily in that outfit. Part of her thought she was cheating on her girlfriend just from having the thoughts and the other part of her thought like a terrible friend to Emily for having those thoughts but then her mind wondered to Emily and all of her flirtatious ways. Sure she was like that with everyone else but with Kelley her touches lingered and were softer, the jokes were dirtier and as far as Kelley knew, Emily wasn’t running to anyone else’s side.

“What’s gotten into ya?” Emily snuck up behind her on the couch, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and placing her head on Kelley’s shoulder. Breath hitched, it took Kelley a moment to respond.

“Nothing, just happy you’re here with me.” Kelley smiled as Emily let her go and made her way around the couch, plopping down right next to Kelley and immediately bringing the woman into her arms on the chaise of the couch, their legs entangled despite the copious amounts of space on the large sectional. Kelley has to beg her girlfriend to not sit on the other end of the couch when she’s over but Emily… Emily was right at home.

“It’s just, why did he have to die?” Kelley sniffled as she used a tissue to wipe her nose. She was leaning up against Emily who was trying to hold in her tears as the movie came to an end

“Is it even a Nicholas Sparks movie if it wasn’t meant to break your heart?” Emily joked, earning a small chuckle from Kelley who buried her face into Emily’s shoulder.

“I’ve gotta stop crying in front of you. I’ve lost my cool card so many times.”

“You were never cool.” Emily retorted back, earning a slap to her arm from Kelley.

** _March_ **

“Kelley Kelley Kelley.” Emily sang out as she walked out of the bar to find the woman facing the crowded road as masses of people moved on the sidewalk. “Kelley, what’s wrong?” She called out and the woman turned around, tears streaming down her face. Emily’s feet couldn’t move fast enough.

“She was at the game and when I asked her to stay and come out to celebrate us winning the tournament she said she was meeting up with friends here and would text me later. I put this stupid dress on to surprise her and look hot. It’s 1 am and she left me on read at 10pm.” She all but sobbed out, immediately being brought into Emily’s arms.

“Lets go back to the hotel.” Emily wrapped her arm around Kelley’s shoulder and guided her to the hotel that was up the block from the bar.

As they walked into the lobby Emily noticed the group of loud drunk people at the bar and spotted the one and only… girlfriend of Kelley O’Hara sitting drunkenly on another woman’s lap. Fortunately enough Kelley was too upset to even notice the people around them and Emily guided them to the elevator.

“Here Kel.” Emily tossed the t shirt and sweatpants from Kelley’s bag at her and she sat on the bed in her dress, looking defeated.

“What’s so bad about me?” She questioned as she struggled to unzipped her dress. Emily groaned under her breath, pissed at the fact that Kelley was upstairs completely defeated as her girlfriend sat in the lobby having a grand ol’ time. Emily kicked off her shoes before moving to where Kelley was and helping her unzip her dress.

“Nothing is wrong with you Kelley. It’s her. How she treats you, that ain’t love.” Emily disappeared into the bathroom and took a moment to breath as she leaned on the bathroom counter squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. She picked up a makeup wipe and took her make up off before splashing cold water on her face. When she came out of the bathroom to change she found Kelley curled up in her own bed staring at her phone. Her make up was still on and her once curled hair was now in a messy bun.

“You good?” She cleared her throat as she changed quickly and noticed Kelley had put her phone down and was staring at her.

“Thanks for always taking care of me” She whispered. “And for watching me cry.” Kelley couldn’t help but shake her head at the embarrassment. “Just thank you for always being here with me when I need you the most.”

“Oh please. It’s my honor to see the softest side of Kelley O’Hara. Everyone else gets to see cool collected Kelley. Me? I get to see the real Kelley.” Emily sat criss cross apple sauce on the end of Kelley’s bed facing her, trying to get the woman to smile. “The Kelley who is so deserving of love, who doesn’t deserve to be with someone like that. Kell-“

Kelley cut her off, putting her hand up to motion her to stop talking. “You’re right, I’m going to end it with her. If she ever calls me tomorrow, I’m ending it. 5 months of this shit and I’m done.” She reached forward and grabbed Emily’s hand. “Thank you Em.”

_ **April** _

“Thanks for doing this.” Kelley whispered, avoiding eye contact with Emily as they sat in the parking lot of a small church in Georgia.“You didn’t have to take a red eye after your game last night for me Em.”

“You know I’m always down for a wedding, especially an open bar.” Emily reached over the center console and grabbed Kelley’s hand, gently squeezing it. “We’re gonna go in there, enjoy the wedding. You’re gonna act like she doesn’t exist. It’s going to be great.” She reached up and gently turned Kelley’s face to force her to look at her. “Also, I look so good in this dress, she’s going to be so beyond jealous.”

“You’re the greatest, ya know that?” And for the first time since they got into the car, Kelley finally really smiled. 

“Dance with me?” Emily stood up as a slow song started playing.

“To this corny love song?”Kelley laughed as she took her hand and stood up, joining Emily on the dance floor.

“Yes ma’am.” She wrapped her arms around Kelley’s waist, Kelley wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s shoulders.

Kelley couldn’t help but feel herself smiling as Emily sang lowly to the song, smiling through it all as she guided Kelley through the dance floor. This time when she felt turned on, there was no guilt built up in her. This time she was sure it was because of Emily, because of how she had loved her. It wasn’t just the dress, even though that dress looked damn good on her. It was something about the vibe, how Kelley felt so safe as Emily continued to pull her closer with every step. How Kelley couldn’t stop smiling as Emily sang such a romantic song to her.

Kelley hadn’t felt this calm, this secure in so long but here she was on a night where she thought she would be spending it trying to avoid her ex… actually enjoying herself with Emily. She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned her forehead against Emily’s, taking in a deep breath. This was exactly where she needed to be right now. In Emily’s arms, her voice calming her. Her voice and touch making her forget everything she had been worried about. 

“Thanks for being here with me.” Kelley whispered.

“I’ll always be here ” Emily whispered as she leaned in and kissed Kelley’s forehead. She ignored the staring daggers coming from Kelley’s ex girlfriend, grateful that Kelley’s back was to her as Kelley finally leaned her head against Emily’s chest, her face resting in the crook of her neck as the song switched to the next one. They weren’t going anywhere, the dance floor is where they belonged. Another one of Emily’s favorite songs came on and once again she was singing, she glanced down and saw the smile on Kelley’s face.

“Not another love song.” Kelley laughed . “I hate love songs.”

“No you don’t.” And Kelley really did but right here with Emily singing to her, she thought to herself that maybe she would start liking them. “And I know that I can’t ever tell you enough that all I need in this life is your crazy love.” She sang out just loud enough for Kelley to hear before spinning her out and back in.

_ **May** _

That night in April, those 24 hours she spent with Emily changed everything for her. Never in her life did she believe she could feel so safe and secure with someone. When she was in Emily’s presence, nothing else mattered but the two of them, she felt free. This was the love everyone deserved. The love you hear about but rarely get to experience. There was nothing like being loved the way that Emily loved her.

“And yup, I’m in love.” Kelley took another sip of her coffee, trying not to laugh at Alex’s dropped jaw as she sat across from her in a small coffee shop around the corner from their hotel.

“And we’re talking about the same Emily? Emily Sonnett. Sonnett. Son. Sonny. The child.” Alex tried her best to not sound so surprised but her face said it all. In the past she would’ve have strongly advised Kelley of dating a teammate but Kelley was always so careful, and for her to want to take this leap Alex knew it was real. She knew that Kelley had probably spent the last month calculating the risks in her head. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“She sang love songs to me” Kelley blushed as Alex looked at her confused, she knew how much Kelley hated the sappy love songs that played at weddings and even the ones on the radio. Romance was not Kelley’s fortay. She liked the practical, she hated flowers and all she wanted was to be loved. She didn’t need the gifts and the songs.

“You hate love songs Kelley.” Alex laughed noticing that Kelley was still blushing.

“All those months with my ex, Em was always there. Like, not that you weren’t cause you were but she was there in a different way ya know? And I feel kind of shitty because all of those months like Emily was showing me what love was. She was literally doing everything my girlfriend should’ve been doing for me. And I’ve been freaking out since the wedding like what if Emily has had feelings for me and I hurt her so much over those past couple of months because my dumbass was so caught up in a shitty relationship. There’s like this pain in my chest every time I realize it. I need her to be mine and I need her to know that I love her. ” She ranted out, taking a deep breath as Alex put her hand up to get her to stop.

“Here’s the plus… she loved you through all of that so if she is in love with you then you’re really lucky because that is unconditional love. Unconditional love is being selfless and that’s what Em was for Kel. You should really just tell her how you feel. I can’t ever imagine her saying no.”

“ Ya think?” Kelley looked down at the table, playing with her phone as she began to get nervous.

“Practice doesn’t start til tomorrow maybe ask her to dinner tonight after the team meeting. “ Alex shrugged. “I’ll give you the name of a great taco spot on the beach.

“Honey I’m home.” Emily burst thru the door in typical Emily fashion, Kelley letting out a small laugh before getting up to greet her roommate.

Kelley was never nervous around Emily but from the second the woman walked into the room, the vibe was different and Emily could tell. She tackled Kelley onto one of the beds and started to tickle the woman, yearning to hear her favorite laugh. Since she didn’t want Kelley to pee herself she eventually resorted to attacking Kelley’s face with raspberries and kisses. Kelley hadn’t stopped laughing yet. God, Emily loved her. She loved her more than Kelley could ever realize.

“Hey, do you have dinner plans?” Kelley nervously asked while Emily unpacked her suitcase in their room.

“Na, was probably gonna walk down to the food trucks with the crew. Why? You wanna do something?” She turned around and smiled at Kelley before placing her shoes down on the floor.

“Yes actually, Alex gave me the spot of a really good taco place on the beach and I figured I owe you one since you took a red eye to be my wedding date last month.” And really actually she owed her for the past 5 months of sobbing over her ex in front of the person who really loved her but that was a conversation for another time.

“Oh you know I’d fly anywhere to be by your side if you needed me.” She playfully winked before plopping down on the bed next to Kelley.

“Well don’t you look nice.” Christen teased as Kelley took a seat next to her in the meeting. While everyone else was dressed in athletic gear. Kelley was wearing her ripped boyfriend jeans, a loosely fitted black t shirt that she had knotted at the bottom with her signature Birkenstocks on her feet.She opted for her signature bun, not wanting to look like she was trying too hard.

“You got a date or something Kel?” Lindsey teased from the seat in front of her, earning her a chair kick from Kelley.

“Yo yo yo.” Emily walked into the room wearing black ripped jeans and loose fitted grey v neck and black slip on vans.

“Wow another Georgia Peach dressed up. You two going on a date?” And now Ashlyn was joining in on the teasing.

“I owe Emily dinner and not all of us want to look like athletes everywhere we go.” Kelley shot back, instantly shutting everyone up as Jill walked into the room to begin the meeting.

The über ride was short from their hotel to the beach, comfortable silence falling between them as they both preoccupied themselves on their phones. The second they both hopped out of the uber Kelley linked her arm with Emily’s and leaned her head against the woman’s shoulder as they walked on the sidewalk looking for the taco shop Alex had told Kelley about.

“You’re awfully cuddly today.” Emily smirked as she looked down at Kelley.

“Just missed ya, that’s all also happy to be away from those vultures we call our teammates.” Kelley directed them both to turn as she spotted the sign for the restaurant. “Here it is.”

The tacos were amazing, Kelley barely talked at all the whole time they were there because she was busy psyching herself out while shoving all you can eat tacos down her throat. Emily would ask her questions during random conversations and Kelley would respond with a “Huh” so much that eventually Emily gave up and let the comfortable silence settle as they finished their food. When they were done Kelley stood up and wiped her sweaty palms against her jeans before reaching out for Emily’s hand to pull her closer as they walked out of the restaurant, once again linking their arms.

“Wanna pull a Tobin and Christen, watch the sunset?” She looked up at the smiley blonde girl, loving every second of it.

“Sure, why not?” Emily bent down and reached for her slides, slipping them off her feet before walking on the sand. Kelley followed closely behind, once again talking to herself to try and calm her nerves. Once they got about halfway down the beach Emily plopped herself down in the sand, muttering about how it was going to take forever to get the sand out of her toes while Kelley stood up staring at the waves. “You gonna sit down or?” Emily laughed to herself, something was up with Kelley today. She wasn’t being herself.

“I uh.” Kelley took a deep breath and smiled at Emily as she took a seat next to her on the sand.

“You uh what?” Emily teased.

“Do you know how much I hate love songs? Like really, I detest them. They are the absolute worst. I hate romance and flowers and poems. I hate it all.” She rambled on, Emily chuckling a bit as she stayed focus on Kelley who was staring at the sea as the sun began to set over it.

“Okay?”

“But yet I danced to all of those love songs with you at the wedding, and I let you sing them all to me.”

“Kelley, look at me. What’s going on?” Emily gently placed her hand on Kelley’s face and turned her face towards her.

“I hate love songs but” She took a deep breath. “I love you and I need you to always be here with me. I want you here with me on my best days not just on my worst days”

“I love you too Kel.” Emily couldn’t help but smile, even if Kelley didn’t mean it in the way that Emily wanted her to mean it. She would take any form of I love you from Kelley.

“No.”

“No?”

“I like love you, love you. Like I want all of those corny things in that first song we danced to… to be true. Like I’ve been listening to it on repeat for a month because you are all of that for me.One day I want to wake up to you every single morning, and I want to always be able to kiss those soft looking lips of yours.You have showed me love, you have made me love love songs. You’ve melted me into this big mush and I didn’t even realize it at first. How you were showing me what love was, how you were loving me the right way. I’ve never felt so loved until you.”

“Okay then.” Emily smirked as she reached over and knocked Kelley flat on her back allowing herself to hover over. She inched her face closer to Kelley’s until their lips were practically touching and she whispered in the lowest of voices “I fucking love you too.” Before she crashed her lips into Kelley’s.

“Can you take me back to the hotel so we can do this all night?” Kelley smiled as they pulled apart.

“Fuck yes.” Emily rolled off of Kelley and pulled out her phone, calling an uber.


End file.
